Time Crossover
by Blue hills
Summary: Inuyasha thinks his first day in Kindergarden will be normal but he couldn't be more wrong. Written By Miko Yuki Sama not Bluehills.
1. The First Day

Author's notes: Miko Yuki here! THIS IS MY STORY, NOT BLUEHILLS! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO DO THIS! (Miko Yuki's Arucard walks in) Arucard: "What are you doing? You still have to that stupid disclaimer! Let me say it, "Miko Yuki doesn't own Inuyasha, Hellsing, Magic Waters, or South Park, besides the Inuyasha and me living in her room. (Miko Yuki's Inuyasha walks in) Inuyasha: "Huh, I heard my name mentioned. Why the hell are you writing another fanfic about me! Stupid disclaimer, you don't own me!" (Inuyasha grumbles as he and Arucard leave the room) Miko Yuki: "You heard them!" Kouga has asthma so he sounds like Cartman. This all takes place in Kagome's time. There isn't a Kikyo in this because I hate her and think she is a bitch. If you don't get some of the stuff I'm saying it's Rockford stuff like Eisenhower and Magic Waters. 

"Ready to get to school?'' asked Inuyasha's Mother. "Yeah, ok!" a 5 year old Hanyou name Inuyasha responded. As they both held hands they crossed the street to Inuyasha's new school. The wind blew through Inuyasha's long silver hair and he loved it. Before Inuyasha entered the school his mother gave him a kiss on the check and told him, "Be good. Don't forget even though you're a Hanyou. You're no different than they are." She told Inuyasha and he walked inside. He went to Lady Keade's class and found out that were 2 girls and 5 guys other than him. The 2 girls' names were Kagome and Sango. The boys' names were Shippo, Miroku, Koga, Hinkaku, & Ginta.  
Ginta, Hinkaku and Koga seemed to be a gang with Koga as the leader. He approached Kagome and plainly said, "Hello." He was trying to make a good first impression. "Hello my name is Kagome." she responded. "Get away from my girl puppy." Kouga yelled as he jumped in between Inuyasha and Kagome. His voice was nasally that was hysterical enough to make Inuyasha laugh. "What are you laughing at dog breath?" Kouga squeaked. "Kouga, just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend!" Kagome retorted.  
"Listen to me ye children." Keade began. "It is the time to go to the restroom." Inuyasha was potty trained but not Shippo, who was currently wearing a diaper. Kouga chose the "traditional wolf style" of going to the bathroom. He had the wrong target though. In the classroom there was a cactus the shape of a football goal and he went for the goal. He was put in the corner for this transgression.  
Miroku being his normal lustful self thought Shippo was a girl and groped his full diaper. Kagome yelled, "You Hentai." Sango muttered, "You Baka." As Miroku took his hand away slowly and turned to Kouga and disgustedly said, "It's squishy." Everyone screamed, "Eww, it's squishy!" Keade had to change Shippo's diaper. When she opened the diaper a fountain of urine came out. The room erupted with laughter and she quickly finished her job.  
Inuyasha and Kouga refused to work with each other and Keade had an idea. She asked Kagome for her consult. Which ever of the two made a better hole for the sandbox that Keade was meaning to build would get a date with Kagome to Magic Waters. Both wanted of course wanted to win. "The first to get a good hole 2 feet deep wins." Kouga got a sloppy 1 foot in before he broke a nail and came up and announced, "(Sob, sniff, sob,) I broke a nail!" he noisily whimpered. Inuyasha came back up after digging a perfect 12 by 12 foot with 2 feet deep cubed hole. So far 3 hours have passed (They have the full day, 7 ½ hours.  
It was quickly approaching math time. Inuyasha was taught 3rd grade math so this wouldn't be a problem. Keade had a pointer and was pointing at a dry erase board that said one plus one equals. "What is one plus one equal to?" she questioned. At first silence was in dictation than Inuyasha blurted, "The answer is two." Keade met Inuyasha before he signed up to be in her class his mother told her that Inuyasha could do third grade math. "You are good at math are ye not?" Keade asked to see if he would answer. "Yes." Inuyasha answered proudly. The school store was at the other end of the school and after Kouga before class ate all the crayons, glue, colored pencils, and made paper airplanes with all the paper that she had in stock.  
She would send Inuyasha to the school store in order to get more supplies. "He is so good at math that being here during this time would be a waste of his time." Keade thought. "Inuyasha will you please go to the school store on the other side of the school where the naughty SIP room is and get these supplies. Can ye read?'' She said as wrote a list of supplies for him. He nodded and he was out on his way. (Damn Eisenhower with the school store and the Suspension in Progress room during 3rd hour, or that's what I think SIP means, Damn confusion) As Inuyasha got to the School store/ SIP room the person on charge got the note from Lady Keade and put all the items she needed on her tab. "Who ate all these supplies? Wait; don't tell me it's Kouga, isn't it? That flea bag always ends up chewing on something or eating something." he chuckled. Inuyasha was walking down the hallway when a boy in a baboon pelt walk by and made him drop the supplies. "Hey little sissy boy, a kindergartener, I see. What's your name?" the boy snickered. "My name is Inuyasha. Don't pick on me. I might be small but dynamite come in small packets. What's your name?" Inuyasha snarled. "I'm Naraku, you little twerp." Naraku retorted and lunged toward him. Inuyasha saw an adult who hastily ran towards them. Inuyasha ducked and Naraku fell over him. Inuyasha next did a hand twist and got Naraku's hands and feet behind his back. When the adult got there Inuyasha was thanked for not hurting Naraku and Naraku was escorted to the SIP room. By the time Inuyasha got back to the classroom it was playtime. When he returned chaos had overtaken the class. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were talking at a table. Kagome was crying on Keade's shoulder. Kouga, Hinkaku, and Ginta were no where to be found. The moment Kagome spotted Inuyasha she jumped on him and whimpered, "INUYASHA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! sniff sob after he helped Keade put everything away he asked Shippo what happened. Shippo told Inuyasha that Kouga kept teasing Kagome by telling her that she was his "who-man". She finally got mad and told her off. After hearing this he tried to kiss her… This was cut off by Inuyasha running into the backyard and beating the living shit out of Kouga. Normally Keade would have to interfere but Kouga deserved it. When the bell rang that ended the day Inuyasha walked outside to find his mother who was about to take him to his brother Sesshomaru's training dojo. When he got out side Kagome was waiting for him. She approached him and said, "Thanks for getting Kouga for me… my hero." She leaned into a blushing Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ja ne until Saturday!"(I rhymed without knowing it! ) As he got in his Mother's red Porsche which his mom bought while he was in school Kagome thought, "He's so kawaii! His mother asked him how his day was and he told her about his date and his first day of school.

Hanyou is half demon in Japanese.  
Hentai is pervert in Japanese.  
Baka is idiot in Japanese.  
Magic Waters for those of you who don't live in Rockford, Illinois is a huge water park and is expensive to get into.  
Ja ne is see you later in Japanese. Kawaii is cute in Japanese.  
A Dojo is a martial arts training center from Japan.

Author's Notes: Kawaii, huh? For the next section of this story I'll write the Date at magic waters as an extra added bonus. PLEASE REVIEW! This is the Priestess Snow (Miko Yuki translated kawaii, huh?) saying bye for now! JA NE!


	2. The Magic Waters Date

Author's notes: I CAN'T I TO DO THIS. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR MAGIC WATERS! THIS IS MIKO YUKI!

Omake 11:55 AM Saturday at Magic Waters, Rockford Illinois

Inuyasha arrived at Magic waters. "Time to change!" he announced as he ran toward the dressing rooms. After 2 minutes he was ready to have fun. He spotted Kagome coming out of the stall next to him. Kagome was in a sea blue swimsuit with stars. He stared at her and thought how beautiful she was. "Hey, Inuyasha There you are I was looking for you." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Kouga snuck in without a pass. (Due to people sneaking into Magic Waters' visitors has to wear waterproof passes, THIS IS JUST IN THE STORY, YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THEM IN THE REAL MAGIC WATERS!) He was peering behind the Changing tents. Bouncers make random inspections of people. "Hey where is your pass?" a cold deep voice behind him asked. Slowly he turned to see the face of Jinenji who happened to be Magic water's bouncer. "I…I… don…don't have one." Kouga whimpered. The bouncer literally picked Kouga up by his tail and threw him out of the park. Kagome and Inuyasha went on The Splash Blaster. Kouga snuck back in again but had to go to the bathroom REALLY bad. He didn't want to get caught again so he went to a very shallow pool and let it out. This time he was reported by a small fox demon that was displeased with an "older kid" peeing in his pool. This time Kouga was picked up by his head and called his parents. By 4:00 PM Inuyasha and Kagome were exhausted. They changed and walked out of the park. "I really had a fun time. We should do this again sometime." Kagome said. "Sure, I'll come with you anytime anywhere." Kouga limped toward them because his father beat the living shit out of him. (Scream from Kagome) "Get him away from me." Kagome jumped behind Inuyasha seeking protection. "Don't worry about him. Let's go, Kagome. Koga if you follow us I'll personally kill you with my bare hands." Kouga left them alone and Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek again and yelled, "Goodbye my hero." The End I love writing little kid stories. They seem so innocent, right? Hope you enjoyed. Sorry you Kouga fans for bashing Kouga but I hate him so gomen. 


End file.
